


That Special Time

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Eggs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mute Link, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Link helps Sidon through a difficult time of year.





	

Sidon twisted and turned in the bed he and Link shared, carefully as not to wake his boyfriend. He decided enough was enough and rose from the comfort of his bed, and walked towards the bathroom. Link started to stir when he felt Sidon’s weight being lifted from their bed. He silently asked himself where Sidon could be, until he heard the shower going. Link wondered to himself why Sidon would be showering this late at night. He decided to follow him to see what was up.

 

Sure enough, Sidon was there in the shower, but there was no fog coating the room or steam covering the bathroom mirror. ‘A cold shower?’ Link thought to himself. He heard Sidon’s voice, cursing and pleading with himself.

 

“Come on damn it, just go down!” 

 

Link knocked on the glass shower door. 

 

“Ah! Link...is that you? Please...d-don’t come in!”

 

Against Sidon’s wishes, he peered inside, a concerned look on his face. His concern was replaced by shock at the sight. Sidon was there, stroking his erect cocks. Link gave a look to Sidon that asked ‘Are you okay?’

 

“I’m...I’m sorry Link.” Sidon wished he could ease his boyfriend’s mind, but he couldn’t lie.

 

“It’s just...It’s that time of year again. I’m...in heat…”

 

Link’s eyes widened. He had known of Zoran heat cycles from his reading of text on Zoran biology to get to know Sidon better. He still didn’t expect it though.

 

“I’m trying to calm myself but it just won’t work.”

 

Link thought to himself before coming to a conclusion. He decided it was his duty to help his boyfriend one way or another. Link smiled, stripping his shirt off and stepping inside the ice cold shower with Sidon.

 

“Link what are you…”

 

Link silenced him by placing a finger to his lips. He turned the handle on the shower so there would be warmth instead, and then freed himself of his trousers.

 

“Link, that’s nice b-but you really don’t have to…”

Link shushed his lover once more. The young Hylian leaned down, taking the Zoran prince into his mouth as far he would go. He was pretty thick and long, so he didn’t get very far. With one hand he stroked Sidon’s other cock.

 

“Ah...Link...that’s…”

 

The shower started to fill with slurping noises and Sidon’s moans as Link worked his head and hand on Sidon’s manhood.  

 

“Uhh...Link...please…”  Sidon tried to deny himself this pleasure, but was defeated by his own Zoran biology. Sidon found himself lifting the young Hylian up.

 

“At least...let’s go to the bed.” Sidon said with a smile. After turning off the shower, he carried Link back to the bedroom, laying Link down. Link crawled onto his hands and knees before Sidon, presenting his bottom for use. Sidon crawled behind him, placing his face right to Link’s entrance. 

 

“Link...you look so good…” Sidon said before devouring Link’s hole.

 

The young Hylian jumped at the contact, feeling Sidon’s tongue fully without warning. Sidon licked and sucked at the boy’s hole, savoring Link’s flavor. 

 

“You taste good too!” Sidon said before continuing.

 

Link started to make breathless moans. Suddenly, the prince stood behind him, pressing his cocks into the valley between his cheeks and rubbing.

 

“Link...you have to know..this won’t be like usual.”

 

Link reached back and touched Sidon’s hand, looking back at him with a smile, letting him know that it was okay. That he would do anything to help.

 

Sidon leaned forward to kiss his lover before finally inserting himself into Link. Slowly, he sunk his cocks into Link down to the hilt. Sidon peppered Link’s face with kisses moving down to his neck before clamping down with his sharp teeth. Link knew this was a part of the mating ritual as well, but he still groaned at the pain. Sidon started to slam into his lover without restraint.

 

“Mmm...Link...you feel so good...you always do. My sweet boy.” Sidon released his grip on Link’s neck to praise him before going right back to it. Soon the pain started to mingle with the pleasure of being filled over and over again. Link reached down to touch himself, but Sidon saw, and grabbed his arms, pulling them back as he fucked into the boy. Link groaned at being denied, but understood what Sidon wanted. Sidon started to come to his conclusion.

 

“Link...I’m going to cum soon...are you ready?”

 

Link looked back, looking a disheveled mess, tongue hanging from him panting mouth, and nodded. Sidon rode the young Hylian harder and faster until he got his fill. 

 

“Link! Here it comes!”

 

Sidon started to fill the boy, and Link could feel it Along with the usual warm fluid, he felt something else. Small, marble-like objects. They were eggs, just like he read about in his texts. The thought only excited Link even more, making the young Hylian release over the sheets with a long groan.. His stomach felt full to bursting.

 

The Zoran prince panted and laid on top of Link. Link looked at him and smiled. 

 

“Link...that was great.”

 

Link beamed and kissed Sidon’s cheek.

 

“But you have to know...I’m far from finished.” Sidon growled.

 

Link’s eyes widened once more. Soon he would come to know true Zoran stamina. The whole night was full of Link getting filled over and over again until morning came.

* * *

 

A few months later, Link and Sidon walked together down the Zora’s Domain avenues. Link, plugged to keep their eggs inside as they walked. He felt embarrassed, but Sidon gave him a small kiss.

 

“Link, I love you! You and our children are beautiful!” Sidon praised. 

  
Link grimaced but leaned into Sidon, feeling a tiny bit better about himself. ‘Maybe he would make a good mother’, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> well...here


End file.
